F IS FOR FALL
by oooga
Summary: its a regular fall day in final fantasy world.......or is it....find out MY FIRST STORY! EEEEEE im exited please reveiw..or ill hunt you down! more chapters coming!
1. the leafs are falling

"F" is for fall  
  
Duh-na!!!!!  
  
It was winter..No wait fall and the final fantasy posse were hanging out.  
  
"WHAT THE F**K WAS THAT FOR YOU BASTARD" zell cried after seifer threw a bunch of leaves hit him in the face "HHAHAAHAAHAHA OHHH POOR CHICKEN WUSS GOT DIRT IN HIS EYE!!!!! GO PECK AT SOME CHICKEN FEED!!!" Seifer yelled back at him...zell chased him around the park with a stick he found  
  
"IM GONNA GET YOU, YOU @#$! *" Zell yelled almost upon seifer he caught up and started beating seifer, seifer grabbed the stick and broke it in half zell stared at him for a moment then ran away to squall crying "WHAAAA SEIFER BROKE MY STICK AND HIT ME!!!!!" he clung to squall like a baby to its mother "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING GROW UP....I don't know how you survive!" squall yelled and un-clung zell from his waist zell ran to a corner....witch is unusual cause their in a park...oh well  
  
"Hey guys I have lunch!!!"Yelled quistis "YAY HOT DOGS AND SANDWICHIS!!" Cried zell leaping from the corner he was crying in "move aside chicken wuss loser eat last!" said seifer to zell and went to get his sandwich "stupid seipher "muttered zell as he took a bite into his sandwich he spat it out "WHAT THE FUCK THERES SAND IN MY SANDWICH!!!" "HAHAHAHA CAN'T HAVE A SANDWICH WITH OUT SAND!!! HAHAAAHA" laughed seifer 'UH-OH" said squall and quistis  
  
.............................................................................................................................."RrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YOU BASTARD ILL KILL YOU!!!!!!" screamed zell and proceeded to in reality KILL seifer he slammed him in to garbage cans and leaf piles Dunked him in the pond and hung him in a tree by the jacket quistis and squall retrieved him from the tree "you can rip tear and shred zells body but you don't EVER mess with his food" said squall "soooo stupid" said quistis "lets get back to the house before anyone else dies" said quistis "ok ill go get zell" who was after his moment of rage was sitting on the picnic blanket picking sand out of his sandwich grumbling to himself.  
  
Squall walked over to him "come on zell we gotta go meet riona, wakka, sepherioth, Irvine and Vincent" zell glared at him for a moment in rage then realized it was just squall and settled down "Well ok what about yhhy and yhamey they gonna be there" said zell "sigh yes sadly they will be there" said squall "now come on we gotta catch the train" zell sighed and got up picked up his sandwich cradling it in his arms like a baby still picking sand out. 


	2. whos gonna rake them?

"F" is for fall  
  
(Breezy, yhamey, and Katherine are names of my friends and yhhy is me!)  
  
Squall, Quistis, Zell, and a badly bruised Seifer got on the train to go back to the house were they were holding a kick ass party! They found their seats and sat down.  
  
"So Zell uh...how's it going?" asked Quistis. Zell looked at her for a moment shrugged and continued his job of picking out the sand out of his beloved sandwich and glaring at Seifer from time to time who was sittin' on the other side of the train room and looking very scared not to mention scarred  
  
*Silence*  
  
"Oh look it's the food cart anyone want anything?" asked Squall. "I'll have a coke," said Quistis. "And I'll have a Pepsi" said Seifer. Squall handed them their drinks.  
  
Zell got up walked over to Seifer and grabbed his Pepsi and started shaking it "There drink it now!" yelled Zell triumphantly and placed the Pepsi beside Seifer. Seifer didn't move and just edged the Pepsi away from him.  
  
*Silence* 20 min later...  
  
"We're here!" Quistis. They all got off the train and walked 2 blocks to the house. "Hey guys! We've been waiting for ya!" Irvine yelled from the window.  
  
They all walked into the house it was almost a mad house not quite....but close  
  
"LETS GET DOWN AND DIRTY ON THE FLOOR" yelled Tidus  
  
"Ok Tidus," said Yuna  
  
"Oh gawd not you!!!!" exclaimed Tidus and ran off with Yuna chasing him.  
  
"uhhh....how many people are in this house?" asked Squall  
  
"Good question I think about wait let me count.... there's me, you, Sepherioth, Wakka, Tidus, Yuna, Vincent, Zell, Seifer, Zidane, Vivi, Breezy, Yhhy, Yhamey and Katherine" Said Irvine to Squall  
  
'Oh...ok!" said Squall  
  
"Oh Vincent want to play truth or dare?!" asked Breezy  
  
"No not really" said Vincent indifferently  
  
"How bout spin the bottle?!" asked Breezy again  
  
"Well ok BUT first...I must be..DRUNK!" exclaimed Vincent "BRING ON THE BEER!!"  
  
Suddenly moogles came out of everywhere and nowhere carrying can after can of beer and they made...A PYRIMID!  
  
"That's a nice pyramid" exclaimed Wakka  
  
Yhamey inched forward to the bottom of the pyramid to grab a can  
  
"No... Yhamey noo get away from the bottom take one from the top.... UH-OH!" Exclaimed Yhhy and covered her ears  
  
!!!! *CRASH* SPLAT*!!!!  
  
Yhamey looked around sheepishly surrounded by broken beer cans and well beer!  
  
"Now look what you did see what did I tell you!" Yhhy said shaking a finger at Yhamey  
  
"No no bad Yhamey!" said Katherine putting yhameys face to the beer like you would do to a dog that just peed on you rug.  
  
"Save what's left of the beer!!!!" yelled Zidane and ran forward and grabbed some of the surviving cans everyone else followed his lead.  
  
! Then things got crazy!  
  
*There is my second chapter next chapter there will be more swearing and zell will set out to find a new... not telling you'll just have to wait for the next chap!! ~! Muhahahhaaha trust me if you like the story so far you'll lie the rest and they'll be a plot development duh-na..I love that word isn't it great DUH-NA!!!!! Heh heh!  
  
Read and review! 


	3. weres the rake! :

"F" is for fall  
  
This is my third chap and im kind of disappointed that like no one reviewed so im thinking I just might take it off. If you don't want me to review me and say so!  
  
"IM SOOO DRUNK LIKE WHAT IS THE F*UCKING TIME?!!!" yelled tidus  
  
*BEEP*  
  
"DUDE THE DRYER BEEPED THE K.D (Kraft dinner) IS DONE!!" yelled squall at wakka.  
  
"Im so wasted!!!" said wakka "but bring on the k.d!!!"  
  
"I like your attitude you're my kind of guy!" yelled Irvine  
  
"Oh gawed you just keep proving your gay!" said sefier  
  
"Wait I think sephiroth is my kind of guy" said a very drunk Irvine and kissed sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth then threw Irvine across the room in to the wall and put a Listerine pocket pack in his mouth.  
  
"BILL NIE THE SCIENCE GUY..BILL..BILL..BILL..SCIENCE RULES!" sang yhhy  
  
"YHEA BILL NIE THE SCIENCE GUY!!" yelled yhamey  
  
"QUITE!!!" yelled zell  
  
.....................  
  
"I have something to say!" exclaimed zell  
  
.....................  
  
"Im going to find a new SANDWICH!!!!" said zell proudly  
  
.....................  
  
"Yay!" said Katherine  
  
......................  
  
*ZELL SET OFF ON HIS WILD AND DANGEROUS MISSION TO THE...KITCHEN!!!  
  
DUH-NA!!!!  
  
"Whose coming with me?!!" asked zell  
  
"Me" offered yhhy  
  
"Me to" said Irvine  
  
"Dude cant leave without me!" exclaimed tidus  
  
"Count me in," said zidane  
  
"Sounds interesting," mused sepherioth  
  
"Great I now have a team well call ourselves...final fantasy S-1," exclaimed zell  
  
"What's that mean?" asked yhhy  
  
"Final fantasy sandwich-1 great huh?!" asked zell  
  
"Uhh...ok its great I love it," yelled tidus  
  
"Hey what about the rest of us" asked squall  
  
"Ummm...I have a back up plan here have a twister board and some cheese puffs," said zell handing them to breezy  
  
"Oh...im speechless thank you so much for the twister board you have no idea how much this means to me!" breezy said thanking zell rapidly over and over again.  
  
"Let us take our leave!" yelled zell and the party moved out to find zells new sandwich.  
  
*Ok this was an ok chap but the next one is gonna be planned and funny with 2 teams now #1 is final fantasy S-1 and #2 is the twister and cheese puff gang that sets out with sefier as their leader to sabotage zells plan as a way of revenge!!  
  
DUH-NA!!! 


End file.
